tvgpfandomcom-20200214-history
TVGP Wiki
Welcome to the TVGP Wiki That Video Game Podcast (TVGP) is a weekly podcast featuring a couple of normal guys and a really comfy couch. Its only goals are to have fun and be honest about the games they're playing. It is also the flagship podcast of the E1M1 network. This wikia is designed to database the various features of the show. FORUMS ASSEMBLE for contributions. About The Show TVGP is a podcast started in October of 2007 by Micheal "Boston" Hannon and Brad Fellers. Born around the simple idea of having a mature, but non-explicit podcast designed for average guys. It is about the friends who play games, and simply get together to talk about the games that they have played, in an open, honest format. One of the unique things about TVGP, other than its clean language approach, is the simple fact that the regular cast (and Ryan) are all friends, and it is simply a podcast of the guys getting together once a week, and doing their discussions in front of a microphone. Cast List 'Original Cast;' Michael "Boston" Hannon and Brad Fellers Co-Hosted the show until 100 when John Knoblach Ryan Pratt Joined the show as a regular cast member in EPISODE, after being a guest cast member for some time. After Brad Fellers left the show, John Knoblach Joined in as a co-host. Brain "The Hanna" Hanna joined the show full time at the start of 2013. 'Guest Stars;' Ricky Martin Kurtis Bockoven Dan Capri Steve Hannon Episode Guide Click here to go to the TVGP Episode Guide Community Online IDs Click here for Community Online IDs Show Evoloution: Originally the show consisted of the following sections; *What you've been playing *Releases *News stories *Contact Info. Occasionally there would be a topic that the group would discuss, but this was eventually replaced by the letters sectioon. Very rarely, some bonus material was featured at the end of the episode, usually revolving around outtakes or early things said before recording "officially" began. Often these feature some useful information about the cast and the more relaxed side of their conversations. As the show grew older, more and more the relaxed talking came to the front when recording. During the early period of release, the releases section also featured ALL of the DLC released that week. It was slowly phased out as more and more dlc was released each week. Over the course of the podcast it has evolved into its current form, which consists of; *Episode info and opening track. *Introductions *What you've been playing *News *Emails/Tweets/Messages *Contact Info/Friends of the show *Title suggestions and decision. TVGP and it's affiliated podcasts TVGP, the flagship podcast for E1M1, has been around since October 2007. Here is a full Episode List. Over the course of its lifetime the show has spawned a few daughter podcasts, listed below; TVGP Taste 'TVGP Plays' Spoilercast The TVGP Memes Over its lifetime, the TVGP podcast and its affiliates have generated its fair share of memes. While originally just a one off joke, usually they spawned into recurring jokes, and then even futher, to a ridiculous amount of use. The strangest part of their memes, however, is the fact that they never seem to get old. They may fall out of use, but they are still there. The first appearance of a meme was purely accidental, and didnt end up being a meme until a little later. At the end of Episode 050: Butter on the Edges. As the show has gone on and improved, more and more memes, smaller, shorter lasting ones, and much longer running ones have appeared. TVGP Tastes - The Food Cast Those Varying Genuine Podcast Titles ALLLEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRRRTTTTTTTTTTT BORDERLANDS Latest activity Category:Browse